onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Colored Manga Images
Hello all. Oda's team has started coloring all the chapters so there has been an issue with the cover pages. The colored chapters are not online yet so we don't have access to many of them. A new user updated five chapter covers with colored ones but MasterDeva reverted the image and said we have to upload them separately. However, as discussed in chat most of us disagree and believe we must just update the current chapter covers since unless we do that, we will have to create a switch for the chapter pages with will be very inconvenient. But I didn't want to start edit wars so I uploaded 6 image separately and created a category about them till we decide what to do with those pictures. 22:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I'll say it... they're just fancolor. You can see how random they choose the cover to color and X Drake... well, he's pretty clear took randomly too. so, can you give us any reference or proof about that being "Oda's team" works? 22:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I have proof but you'd better ask Gal to explain since he has the Japanese text that says it. 22:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Replacing the black and white with coloured versions would be the easiest option and the best option. It saves time creating a template and then applying the switch on page and having to add the photo along with it. -- 22:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. 22:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) If they're official, that means we're obligated to have them as a wiki devoted to everything One Piece related. That doesn't mean we should value them more than the original versions, just that we should have the color versions as well. It actually wouldn't be a lot of work to add them all as a switch template, as images in chapter infoboxes are now automated. All we need to do is edit the chapter box template and make sure the color versions are uploaded with the right file name, and the wiki will do most of the work for us. Since it's not that much work, we should just have both. 03:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and since these color versions of the chapters are coming out, we should probably have an article or some information about them somewhere on the wiki. 03:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with having colored images, but is a switch template really necessary? They're not really that different except for color. We can just have the colored images replace it. 03:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Put them on here Cover_Page. The chapter articles should only use the original covers. SeaTerror (talk) 03:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) On a sidenote this is the message the uploader left. "Colored version from the digital "Color edition" put out by Shueisha. You can find color volumes 1-65 on Amazon.co.jp, Kinokuniya, and other digital booksellers. The normal black/white is labeled as a "Monochrome version." It says put out by Shueisha so do we even know if Oda colored them himself? SeaTerror (talk) 03:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Regardless if Oda did it, if it comes from an official source (Shueisha, in this case), then that might be something we could take. 04:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) If they weren't colored by Oda then we shouldn't use them as an "official" source. They should still be uploaded. SeaTerror (talk) 05:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Upload them somewhere, whatever. But the chapter pages should still have the original pictures. So either use the switch or do like ST suggested and put the color versions on the Cover Page article. 07:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Let's use a switch template then. 08:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I support the switch, but also poll if we should use them to replace some low detail anime images. 13:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course we will. 13:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) A switch is better than putting them on Cover Page because the table for color spreads there is already huge and hard to deal with, especially when you need to see all the covers, or when you're looking for a broken file link. And they would be way easier to find on each chapter's article. 14:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) True that. 14:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh god, not another friggin' switch template. Here's an idea, since their colorer seems to be the subject of argument, how about we hold off on going update crazy (again) until we learn more about this? 15:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) They're published by Shueisha. They're on the same level, if not higher then the anime. 15:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) They still look like someone from deviantart did them. Using them just because they're in color would be like driving with your feet. Just because it's possible doesn't mean it's a good idea. 15:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Except they look way better and more polished. 15:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I replace black and white manga images with colored ones. If galaxy replaces anime images, I will revert him. You seriously prefer the black and white pics for the infoboxes when we have access to colored ones? 15:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You're being hypocritical Staw, since you also replaced numerous anime images. There shouldn't be a problem replacing anime images further down the road if the colored manga version is of higher quality. I've seen plenty of talk pages where people voted anime over manga simply because of the color. 15:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) No no Gal. I didn't replace any anime images. I uploaded them for the history and the reverted. 15:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Some of them, like that one with X Drake you showed me, are completely half-assed. I cite that picture because only the people in it are colored. Everything else is still black and white. I would rather have black and white than something that looks like it was colored by a fanboy. I'm willing to bet that Drake pic isn't the only one either. There are bound to be more half-assed ones like it out there, you're gonna want to upload them just because they're "more polished". This is one of the few times where the images actually look crappier in color. 15:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Personally I think they look like crap. 15:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) {Edit Conflict)I don't have access to those images and gal linked me on chat but all the images I replaced (that are not more than 5) are manga infobox images with black and white colors. You said you don't like the colors. If you don't like the colors of a specific image just revert. But when we have the possibility to replace the black and white images with colored ones in general, why not do it. I know that there will be many stupid images not good enough to be used but if there are only 10 or 20 of them, we shouldn't stop updating the black and white pics in general. I know they look kinda like fanart but that's because you are used to Oda's drawings and those are not drawn by Oda., but they will improve the site's appearance. 15:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I can only see the color images creating conflicts. Even if it's just ten or twenty as you say, that's ten to twenty edit wars we're going to have to deal with, minimum. It's better to just not use them. People are going to think they're fanart because they were colored digitally and in some cases rather poorly. We would be better off avoiding the whole problem if we just didn't use them. I can only see bad things happening if we decide to use even some of them. 15:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Kuro could do a better job colouring those. They're awful. 15:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with DP. 15:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Poll it then. Gonna have to use a bunch of different options though. Should we use colored manga images over black and white images (if quality allows). Should we use colored manga images over anime images (if it's better quality). Should we upload colored manga image chapter covers? Should we create a switch for them, or put them on the cover page page? 16:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You neglected to add the option to not use them at all. 16:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Poll hasn't been made yet anyways, but I was thinking of the big options. It will be included in the poll. 16:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) There should not be a switch template at all nor should the the originals get replaced. I already linked to the proper article for them. SeaTerror (talk) 16:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) We should make two polls, one for the chapter covers and one for the colored images. 18:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) DP look at the X Drake image again. It is fully in color. That's when Drake is at Kaido's base, and therefore it's snowing and dark. You can see the coloring in it. here's the manga for reference. You can see that they color the whole image here and even here. I'm gonna draft the poll below. 20:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Even if they did color the whole thing, they still did a bad job of it. 20:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) This is how I would word it: First Poll: Will we use the colored chapter covers and how? We won't use them at all. We will make a switch template and use both the colored and the black and white version We will replace the black and white versions with colored versions Second Poll: Will we use the colored images to replace others and how? We won't use them at all We will only replace black and white infoboxes We will replace every image when the quality is higher. 20:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Let's not talk about replacing the anime yet. The anime actually does look better in some cases, and there are quite a few colored manga that don't look very good. If we're going to poll this, let's let the anime in a second subject. Not all images should be replaced. 21:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but the poll should include that option. Only Gal will vote it anyway. 21:49, May 24, 2013 (UTC) The poll should ask "Can colored manga images replace anime if they're better then them". I see no reason why nobody would vote for this. 14:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Cause they won't be better than the anime images. 15:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) They might be. You don't know. 20:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Not more than 10. 20:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Wrong, since you still don't know. 20:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Because sometimes the anime will still look better than the manga. Not all the time, but there will be anime images that are better. 20:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude we will only replace extremely LQ anime images. 20:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, the poll is way better now, shall we open it? 20:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Poll 1 This poll will decide whether we should use the colored version volume images on our wikia at all. The poll is now open. It will close on June 8 at 20:00 UTC. Should we allow the use of colored manga images from the digital volumes in order to replace normal images? 1. Yes # 20:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # 20:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # 20:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 21:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) #-- 22:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # 2. No # 20:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # # Poll 2 How should we implement the colored chapter covers onto the pages? 1. Create a switch template on the chapter pages. # 20:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # 20:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # 20:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 2. Add them to the Cover Page page. #SeaTerror (talk) 21:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) (or a new article for them and they do not belong on chapter articles) # 22:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) # 3. Do not upload the colored chapter covers. # # # 4. Replace the old Black and White covers. # 21:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) (I see no reason for a switch template.) # # Category:Open Polls